dogwithablogfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedding Bells
Story A/N- I am so sorry for not updating. I did not had time to update. I am losing interest in the story. So it may end quickly. I know how it is going to end. There may be four more chapters. So heres chapter 10. Avery's POV Well today is the wedding. I found it hard I was marrying someone would be the last person I ever thought of marrying. Karl. I have a beautiful gown on. It's a mermaid flow with a heart shape top part. My maid of honor Nikki is wearing pastel blue long flowing dress with her hair in long curls. My bride maids are wearing different dresses from each other. Lindsay is wearing pastel pink with white flowers. Max of course is wearing black. Chloe is wearing a fraternity bride's maid dress, pastel orange with white flowers. I heard a knock on the door. "Ready Avery?" "Yes dad I am" We walked out to the wedding hall. As I walked down, I could not stop looking at Karl. I knew I was blushing hard. We got up to the front. I let go of my dad and grabbed Karl's arm. The minster started to speak. He introduced us to everyone and read our vows. Karl and I said our, I dos. We put the rings on each other. The minister said "You may now kiss your bride." We kissed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Karl Fink!" The crowd cheered. I was happy to be married. We had the reception outside. The cake was four layers high. We had orange punch and other goodies. We partied till it was midnight. I was upset that Karl and I could not go on a honeymoon since I had cancer. When we got home the first thing I wanted to do is sleep. I got into my pj's and crawled into bed. The next morning I woke up to the smell of Karl cooking breakfast. "Morning Karl." "Morning Mrs. Fink" "Ugh, Karl that sounds old for me." I laughed. "Yeah it kind of does." The phone started to ring. "I got Karl." "Okay." "Hello?" "Is this Avery?" "Yeah it is." "This is Doctor Smith." "Oh how are you?" "Good and how are you?" "I am doing pretty well." We talked for about fifteen minutes then Doctor Smith had to go. "Karl, I have some news for you." "Good or bad?" "Well…. What do you think? My cancer has gone down a lot." "That's amazing!" "Also, I am not able to give birth, if we have kids one day." "We could adopt Avery." "I know. I wanted to have kids by blood. Well at least adopted kids won't have to worry about caring the gene for leukemia." "They still could carry it, from their families." "Oh. Never mind." "So when is the cancer gone." "Another month or two." "Hopefully sooner." "Yeah. I am hungry. Let's eat." A/N- Like I said. Sorry for a long wait. Four more chapters.